Maxwell's Descendant
by Rina Aria
Summary: Altair Mathis and Stella Mathis are adoptive children of the Spyrite Researcher Jude Mathis. Everything is right in their live but they can't shake the feeling of curiosity about their real parents. What kind of fate that they have in store as they decided to look for the truth? From Elympios to Rieze Maxia, their story are just starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

I don't really think that people will read this but still, I think it is good to have some side story considering The Lost Treasure length. Well, duh, I'm on midterm and all but you see I don't give the thing a damn. Anyway, you might just read it in the summary but the story is about Jude and Milla's children. Yeah, they freakingly had children of their own. All that logic aside I made them had one… or two considering the story. **Aaaaanyway, the story won't start if I keep rambling here so welcome to my story '**_**Maxwell's Descendant**_**'!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

It was raining cat and dog outside when Jude heard someone knocked on his door. It was natural for Jude to get suspicious since he remembered that no one had a promise to meet up with him soon and no normal human will knock on people's house in this kind of weather. Nonetheless he gets up from his sitting position and walked to the front door.

'_I wonder who will come at this kind of weather,_' he thought as he walked closer to the front door of his house as the knocking still continues.

The knock quickly turned into a rapping and Jude who was a little bit annoyed shouted, "Coming!" he said with slight annoyance since it was rainy and the person didn't make any promise yet so he didn't know who will come.

Jude placed a hand on the door knob and focused his mind to somehow felt the Mana which was radiated by the person on the other side of the door. When he realized who it was, Jude opened the door quickly and saw a rather surprising person standing in front of his door steps.

It was a woman who was a little bit shorter than him with green long wavy hair and wore a dress that enforced the fact that she is a spirit. She also floated from the ground as their eyes met and Jude swears his mouth only get wider by the appearance of that person.

"M-Muzét?! What are you doing here? W-wait what is that basket on your arms?" Jude asked continuously as he looked at Muzét who remained still in her place without saying anything.

Muzét didn't take the liberty of explanation as she said, "Today, Milla give you two lives to take care of. They are yours and my sister's and they are fraternal twins by the way. Milla named the girl Stella so you are free to name the boy," Muzét said as she shoved the basket that contained two sleeping babies inside it.

Jude only stared in disbelief at Muzét although he did remember doing that kind of thing with Milla especially after their secret marriage. But again, it was the time when he is still in his 18 and now he is in his 22, how come Milla had their children when they didn't meet for 4 freaking years?!

But again, he knew that Milla or Muzét won't lie to him. If both of them said that the babies are his and Milla's then it is the truth. His gaze turned soft at the realization, these two are the result of his love with his beloved wife.

Stella… his daughter name… named after the star. They both liked the night sky despite the low temperature outside. Sometimes they would meet and then went on stargazing together. He remembered how Milla would always say when they went out together that if she had a daughter she will name it after the star.

"Muzét… tell Milla that I named our son Altair…" Jude said softly as he placed his hands on his children and stroked them gently in fatherly manner.

Muzét only smiled at the fatherly figure in front of her and said, "Will do when she wakes up… Giving birth to these two aren't the easiest after all…" Muzét said as she took a good look on her niece.

Jude just remembered that and asked, "Muzét is Milla's life in danger? Can I see her soon? And why she didn't tell me?" Jude asked with a worried tone, obviously since he didn't know that Milla had their children since only she knows when.

Muzét sighed before answering, "Milla passed the critical time and now is sleeping to recharge her Mana. It will take few years until she could communicate with you again, except she do reckless thing. And then giving a body to a soul isn't our forte and when I see the process I think I'm going to destroy a dimension or two. Oh and about that… since my dear sister is a very good person, she didn't want to make you worry about her and make you left the Spyrite research. We all know that if you heard about this, you will crack the separating walls between human and spirit and Milla don't want that before the research is done. I, the Four, and the other Spirit then decided to keep it a secret regarding to her wish," Muzét explained with her eyes trailed somewhere.

Jude wanted to let out a protest but decided to swallow it down. He took the basket close to him before saying, "That's Milla I guess… I'll appreciate it if she told me but it can't be helped. For now I will take these children under my wing until they could search for the truth themselves," Jude said as he looked at the baby who shared his and Milla's physical appearance.

"So you won't say it to them that you are their real father? I don't understand it…" Muzét said as she placed a finger near her lips. She is no expert when it comes to human's mind after all.

Jude let out a nervous laugh before saying, "I don't think it would be wise to tell them, 'Altair, Stella, your mother is the Lord of Spirit, Maxwell' while they are still young they must be thinking that I'm lying to them. If they shared our stubbornness then they won't stop walking even with the fact that I adopted them. It will still create uproar though since no people will understand why I had two children although I had no wife, the public didn't know Milla after all… At least I will tell everyone about the truth and the condition. Muzét, I'm going to count on you to keep it as a secret until the time comes, okay?" Jude said with a gentle look to Muzét who looked at the baby.

Muzét only nodded and then said, "If you say so then I won't tell them except they figure it out by themselves… I will take care of Milla in your stead right now so I will go back to the Spirit World," Muzét said with a serious tone.

"Please be careful on the way and oh yeah, Muzét… could you tell Milla something?" Jude said as he looked to the outside seeing how Muzét slowly drifted away from the ground.

Muzét tilted her head prompting Jude to go on and Jude said, "Tell Milla that… I love her, I will take care of our children so please rest assured and… thank you for the best gift ever," Jude said with a shout to rival the sound of the rain.

Muzét was surprised at first but then her face slowly turned into a smile when she said, "Okay, I will tell Milla that…" Muzét replied with a bright smile before light swallowed her body and she disappeared from Jude's eyesight.

Jude let out a breath of relief as he looked at his new family members. He then brought the babies inside as he silently murmured, "From now on, you two become my family members… Altair Mathis and Stella Mathis…" he murmured.

Jude then closed the door of his house as the rain continues to pour down. But Jude could care less about the rain as he put his newest family member into his room.

* * *

"J-Jude… was I dreaming or is this truly the reality?" Leia said with an exaggerated expression when she saw the twins which were Jude's and Milla's children.

Elize tilted her head and said, "No matter which way I look on it, they resemble you and Milla a lot didn't they?" Elize said as she poked at the sleeping babies inside their bed.

"Ah, their eyes opened… they even had the same eye colors as you two though reversed… I don't know if that was creepy or just genetic stuff…" Elle said as she squinted her eyes at the babies who tried to reach Elize hands.

"But, Jude… I don't know that you two already in that stage after eloping… but doesn't that happened years ago? Why the children appeared only now?" Alvin said with a disbelief tone.

Jude looked calm as he said, "We had done that if that satisfy your question… and yeah, it was 4 years ago but maybe Spirit couldn't bear a child as fast as human… logically speaking…" Jude explained as he gazed at his children tenderly.

Rowen laughed at this and said, "You are a father now, Jude-san… I begin to think that I'm old now," Rowen said with a laugh.

"Even I never did that with Muzét… just when you get the chance with all that work?" Gaius said with disbelief in his words.

Jude looked up and said, "Well, you two should elope I guess… Muzét told me this when she came over to bring Altair and Stella to me, she said giving births hurts like hell or something," Jude answered with a light tone before he gazed at his children once again.

"Altair and Stella… so you mean you already named both of them? And your suggestion sounded so evil I couldn't bear to hear it. Just who are you and what you had done to Jude?" Alvin said with a downed expression.

Jude nodded before saying, "I already did the administrative stuff about adopting them since I never get married legally in public though I and Milla are married. I have no intention to tell the two about it until they are ready to take the truth or they look for the truth themselves and Alvin that question hurts," Jude answered before looking at his closest friends.

Everyone was surprised by Jude's words and Elle is the one who first voiced it and asked, "So… you want us to keep quiet about it too? Won't they get suspicious easily since they resemble you a lot?" Elle said with her heads tilted to Jude's direction.

Jude only nodded before saying, "Well… if these children are like me and Milla then I'm sure they won't sit idly to wait for the time I tell them about that. If they wanted to conduct a search, never tell about the name, just give them clue and in one way or another they will find the answer themselves," Jude explained as he landed his gazes at the twins he has.

"And why you are so sure that they will find out before you tell the truth?" Leia who had been cured from her shock asked with a curious expression at Jude.

Jude only smiled before saying, "Parental instinct…"

* * *

The time slowly passes as Altair and Stella slowly grow up both in mind and body. No one doubt that they are really is fraternal twin with their striking differences. Altair had short black hair with magenta eyes which give him a serious expression while Stella had long wavy golden hair that reached her back with amber colored eyes she also had more relaxed face so she naturally smiled in all chance. They excel in the different place as well with Altair excel in research stuff and also in swordsmanship as well as martial arts due to Jude's influence while Stella is a genius in Spirit Artes both offensive and defensive.

When they reached the age where they could go to school, they began to get curious about their real parents. It's not like they hate to live with their adoptive father or hating their current life style or anything, they just wanted to know.

One day, they were taking their lunch break in one corner of the school park Stella took the liberty to arise the problem and called her twin.

"Hey, Altair…" Stella called as she placed a spoon of her lunch into her mouth.

Altair looked up and looked at Stella before asking, "What's wrong Stella?" Altair asked with concern in his voice. After all Altair always cared for his twin sister more than anyone, cut for their adoptive father.

"Dad is… our adoptive father right? Then it means we have another Dad and Mom right?" Stella asked with a downcast eye as she stopped eating despite the fact that she only ate a portion of it.

Altair knew where Stella wanted to go with and says, "Father said so but… he said we aren't unwanted children. Our parents couldn't meet us because of certain condition… but more importantly, what's wrong Stella? Did you want to find them?" Altair said with his eyes looking up to the sky. It will be a lie if he said he didn't want to meet their real parents but somehow he doesn't really want to.

Stella flinched at the question before saying, "I want to meet them… but, Dad will get mad right? I don't want to see Dad get mad… and Dad had an important research as well… I know that but…" Stella said as she looked to nowhere in particular.

Altair turned silent with this. He spent a lot of his time with his father since he managed to understand the charm of a research. He also learned a few things about their real parents in those times as well. Remembering every little detail of it, Altair said, "Father said that he will bring us to our parents when we are ready to see them… Apparently the reason why we ended up in front of Father's doorstep is because that he knew really well about our parents…" Altair explained with a distant tone.

Stella nodded a few times before saying, "Dad also said the same to me. But when we will be ready? I want to ask them why they left us… it's not that I hate Dad but it's just… I want to meet them. That's why Altair, help me find them!" Stella said as she looked straight to her twin eyes.

Altair was shocked to say the least and then asked, "Are you sure about that? What about Father?" Altair asked in disbelief with his eyes looking at his twin eyes.

Stella looked determined enough and answered, "Yes, but of course I will tell Dad about this. I don't want to do it behind his back. But, if Dad doesn't let us do it then… I'm going to give up," Stella said with voice full of determination.

Altair placed a hand over his forehead, his curiosity certainly start taking its toll on him, before saying, "I understand but if only Father let us do it… we'll go to Spyrite Research Department in Helioborg after school," Altair said with a desperate voice though he couldn't deny that he wanted to know as well.

Stella cheered up and then they finished their lunch before going back to their class.

* * *

"You can look for them if you want to," Jude said calmly as he watched his children who had grown into teenager in their 14. He knew that sooner or later his children will ask his permission on that. They are such a sweet children after all.

Altair and Stella mouth went agape hearing their father calm response. They thought he will refuse the idea completely. Jude only laughed at the sight since it looked like he was seeing his younger self with Milla's younger self as well. Maybe their reaction looked a lot more like the younger him though…

"I'm your father… of course I knew sooner or later you will ask me for permission to look for your parents. Instead of saddened, I was happy that you two still cared about your parents," Jude said as he shuffled through the pile of his works. His job made him need to read quite a lot and since it was troublesome to move his works elsewhere, it turned into a pile making it quite hard to look for a thing.

"B-but…" Altair said trying to voice up a reason.

Jude looked at Altair before saying, "It's okay really… I'm going to give you some lead since your parents actually wished for you two to find the truth. Your father especially, told us to not tell any name regarding them," Jude said as he opened few drawers from his work desks.

Stella approached her father before saying, "My Dad other than Dad said that? Why?" she asked innocently as she glanced on her father's works.

Jude only smiled, knowing that he is the one who said it in the past and is the real father of the twins. He finally found the thing he was looking for, an album before saying, "Father knows that you will inherit your mother curiosity so he wanted us to keep quiet. And this is the only lead I can give you two without breaking the promise… your parents had a lot of picture in there," Jude said as he gave the twin the album of his time with his companion during the journey and some from another time.

Altair took the album and opened it before saying, "Can we keep this?" Altair asked in disbelief. Well, he didn't think that they will get an easy 'okay' after all, nonetheless getting a help as well.

"Yes you can… I'm sure she will say the same as well if she is in my position right now," Jude said as he trailed down on a memory line naturally.

Stella realized that her father mentioned another person in his sentence before saying, "Dad… who is this she you are talking about?" Stella asked innocently and straightforwardly. After all, she isn't the brighter one from the twin, inheriting her mother plain obliviousness.

Jude laughed at it before saying, "A very important person… anyway I'm quite busy right now so will you go to Aunt Leia's house to get the house key for now? She is in her agency by the way," Jude replied with a light laughter.

"We understand and Father… can I ask you something?" Altair replied before throwing another question to his father.

Jude looked at Altair and asked, "Just ask me anything but if you want to ask your parents name, then I won't give any," Jude replied with a natural gentle expression. Being a father made that expression become natural for him.

Altair looked around before saying, "Well… were our parent loves us?" Altair asked hesitantly.

Jude placed a pen over his forehead a little, making Altair and Stella nervous at the same time. He then pulled the pen away before saying, "They love you so much if they can they will just tell you two they are your parents. But you know, there is a lot of condition so they couldn't tell you yet… especially your mother," Jude replied with a serious yet gentle tone.

"What kind of condition?" Stella asked innocently as she took a peek at the album Altair was holding right now. She wondered why their parents couldn't meet them after all if they really love them.

Jude looked a little bit further away before answering, "When you find out about the truth… you will understand," Jude replied as he smiled on his thought. The truth is indeed hard, but he knew that his children could take it.

Altair and Stella looked at each other and then Altair asked, "Why Father is so sure about that?" Altair asked curiously. Well, he didn't really understand after all.

Jude only gazed at the twins lovingly for a few minutes before saying, "I'm your father after all," he said with gentle voice.

* * *

Now that's it for this chapter. If you wonder why I named them like what I write, Altair is one of the star that met with Vega in Tanabata Festival and I just thought that it was cool. Stella is well… other than it sounded really good the meaning is morning star or something so I think it is good enough. **Okay, my naming sense suck but will you leave me some review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

I'm thankful of the positive review for this story despite the fact that it was a brand new adventure! I skipped one year after the twins asked permission for them to conduct a search of their parents. So right now they are in their time of High School and you will soon see where they decided on going for their choice of school.

Well, talking here won't bring us anywhere and before I leaked any information let's just start the story! **I'm still appreciating the review you know!**

**#The Story only had 3 kind of POV which was Normal, Altair, and also Stella. If I didn't mention their name, then it is Normal POV**

* * *

One year had passed by quietly without any real progress. After they asked their father for more clues, Jude revealed where their parents first met which was in Fennmont, now the capital city of Rieze Maxia which now get its cycle of day and night.

Stella and Altair who evidently had their interest in medical decided they will enroll to Talim Medical School the very school their adoptive father graduated from. They pursued different major but nonetheless they got enrolled together and they decided that they will look for their parents as they studied.

Today is the day before their first day in school and Jude took the twin to the dormitory. Altair and Stella were both awed at the size of their school and how it looked so grand. They were excited on enrolling the school they decided.

Jude smiled seeing the reaction of his daughter and son who looked like him when he first entered the school but of course with the lack of his parents. He then snapped the twins from their trance before saying, "You two shouldn't get surprised of Talim too much or you won't make it on time for the Opening Ceremony!" Jude said as he looked at the twin he had with Milla.

Altair and Stella quickly snapped from their trance as they said in unison, "Y-yeah!" as they dragged their luggage behind them to Jude's direction that had walked ahead of them.

Jude only laughed hearing the reply from his children. From now on he will be alone in their house in Trigleph since the twin went to a school in Rieze Maxia and a boarding one at that. He was slightly glad that they had the same interest as him and considering the wits of the twin he knew that sooner or later he will get a call. But he still couldn't help but feel lonely since he is '_practically_' living alone although he isn't in reality.

He talked to the receptionist who just couldn't get her mouth shut since she said, "D-doctor Mathis?!" with disbelief in her tone and loudly as well.

The twin who heard this sighed since they could see that the receptionist shouting diverted the attention from people in the lobby to the Spyrite Researcher. Jude can only sigh as well, so he keeps the talk short by saying, "My children enrolled to this school and I hope you will be kind with them," Jude said before signaling the twin to come.

Altair and Stella quickly responded and they began writing on the paper given by the receptionist who still had her eyes on Jude. They both are used to the attention their father got wherever he went. Most likely woman will eyes him but they knew that their father already had someone in mind whoever it is. After all, their father wore a golden ring on his right ring finger, meaning he had a commitment with someone already.

As Jude see that Altair and Stella was done with the formality he said, "I think I will go back to Helioborg around now. You two don't have any problem on moving out right?" Jude said with slight hint of worry in his tone.

Altair answered that by saying, "Don't worry Father, we are a fully capable teenager now. You can rest at ease," Altair said with a proud smile on.

Stella tilted her head slightly before saying, "Dad shouldn't get worried too much. I was already taught on how to use Spirit Artes and all after all! It's mostly defensive one though…" Stella said with a lowered tone in the end. Well, she was never learnt how to use offensive arte that much and she can't deny that she felt bad for the monster.

Jude smiled as he pulled out a pair of necklace. The necklaces had gear like design with two small diamond-like jewels on its right for the silver colored on and on its left for the golden one. The silver one had sapphire as its main core as the golden one had pink tourmaline as its main core.

Altair and Stella were awed at the necklace their father showed them. Jude smiled before giving the silver one to Altair and the golden one to Stella. He then softly said, "Consider it as a present for successfully enrolling Talim. One day it will be of some use, so treasure it well," Jude said as he placed the necklace on their hand.

_After all Milla created those necklaces…_ Jude thought as he let go of the necklace he had kept.

Stella looked at the necklace happily and she quickly wore them around her neck. She was fond of golden and the jewel since long. Somehow it reminded her of something but she forgot.

"Thank you Dad! I will surely never let it go!" Stella said happily as she clutched the necklace with her hands close to her chest.

Altair who wore them quietly examined the necklace as he noticed the simple beauty of it. The sapphire core reminded him of someone far away yet he couldn't remember what exactly.

"Thank you Father. I too shall take a good care of this necklace," Altair said as he smiled slightly at the necklace. He didn't know why but the necklace felt a little bit nostalgic to him.

Jude only smiled at the twins' different response when he heard a voice in the back of his mind. He softly whispered to that voice as he said, "Well, I guess I will leave you on your own from now on. You two can find me in Leronde in summer and the rest of the year I will be in Trigleph," Jude said before stepping out the school ground and go back to Helioborg.

"Good luck on the work Dad!" Stella said as she waved her hands to her father which had walked out from the school gate.

After they both sure that their father was out from the coast, Stella took her luggage while saying, "So brother, I will be down on this road. If you got anything to talk to me, you can call me anytime!" Stella said with cheerful tone as she picked her luggage of the ground.

Altair nodded and seconded that by saying, "The same goes to you Stel. It's the first time we only had few classes together so keep your ground okay. And if anything went wrong, you can ask me for help," Altair said with a gentle tone.

Stella nodded before saying, "Got it Al! So I guess… meet you at the Main hall for Opening Ceremony then?" she said with slightly nervous tone. It was true that they always take care of each other and are relatively close so being separated by more than a wall is quite new.

Altair smiled gently before saying, "I'll meet you at the Opening Ceremony. Don't worry everything will be just fine. You take care of yourself better than me after all, in cooking especially," Altair asked as he tried to lighten up the mood.

Stella stifled a laugh before saying, "Okay, I understand. Don't try to coax me into doing something with the threat that you will cook again. Well, I better get going now, see you later Al!" Stella said before taking a jog to the hallway opposite of Altair.

Altair only smiled at his twin sister before taking his luggage to his own side of dormitory. It was just the beginning of his time in Medical School but he felt excited at what to come. After all, his major is in Spirit Research and he was excited on what kind of thing he would do for years to come.

* * *

**Stella POV**

* * *

I stepped inside my room dormitory and found it was empty. I rolled my eyes since it was obvious because there is no shared room around. I took my luggage inside and began unpacking when my necklace exposed into the light.

Then I took the necklace and looked at its core once more. I swear I ever see this kind of jewel somewhere though it wasn't in the form of jewel. I decided to shrug that kind thought away since maybe it was just something unimportant.

Then I took my uniform out from my luggage. I knew that there is no way the uniform of Talim will be fancy but it had undergo quite a change from her father time. It looked like a nurse uniform although it was cream instead of white. But nonetheless I liked the uniform enough.

I still had a lot of free time to search around the dormitory and the school as well. My major and Altair major were placed in opposite direction and we will share few class through the first year and lesser in years to come. I was used to have Altair around so it was a little burden for me. I wonder could I make a friend here…

'_Geez, there is no need for me to think that seriously! Isn't being the thinker is Altair's job?_' I thought as I quickly changed my clothes into the uniform. I placed my things on its place as fast as I could and opened the door with renewed energy.

I looked around the hallway and found that the dormitory are is relatively empty. Maybe people didn't get here yet or they already in dining hall. It was slightly unnerving to walk around in an empty place since I was used to have the company of Altair beside me. Crap, now I'm being a spoiled kid again.

I decided to look for the library first since most likely Altair will be there to spend the time. I also heard from Dad that the library in Talim is amazing and even I will love it. I guess checking the library will be wise as well since I'm bound to visit it often to do assignment and also meet up with Altair. We are still going to find our parents after all.

I was walking peacefully, heading for the library, when suddenly someone bumped into me hard. I shouted in surprise as I feel my body fell backwards as I felt someone weight on me sending me to the ground.

"Aww!", "Ouch!" me and this whoever person shouted as we landed on the ground. I knew for sure that I was on the below and this whoever person was on the top of me. I think I might just break a bone or two from this fall but I know no one will believe what I said.

After a few minutes I felt the weight on my body disappeared as I heard, "Umm, sorry… are you okay?" this person asked in worried tone and soft feminine voice.

I opened my eyes and found a girl around my age with long light blue hair. She has beautiful aquamarine eyes that she reminded me of a beautiful woman who ever went on a visit to our house when I was 3 years old. That woman had green blue hair with green-ish tips and beautiful blue eyes. I don't know who she is but I know she is a good friend of Dad.

I snapped from my trance and wake up from my position saying, "I-I'm okay… anyway, are you okay?" I asked back to her since she looked like she was just through a dense forest or something.

She was surprised by my concern and maybe embarrassed since her face turned into red. She twirled a lock of her hair before shakily replied, "I… I'm okay…"

I smiled seeing how cute she is. I don't swing that way but she is just really cute! Instinctually I asked, "Hey, what is your name?"

She clearly showed that she is surprised and it made her embarrassed as well. But she still replied saying, "It's… Alicia… Alicia Sardonyx…" in cute tone.

I dusted my skirt and stand up after I learned her name. She followed my gesture and I know it perfectly that she is bad with new people. So, putting up my most friendly tone I said, "From now on I'll call you Alice then! Anyway my name is Stella, Stella Mathis," I smiled to Alicia as well as introducing myself.

Alicia seems to be more comfortable and said, "Being called as Alice is embarrassing… but i-it's okay… and may I call you Stella then?"

I laughed seeing how she is very honest and replied, "Of course! Anyway what program did you choose? I'm a freshman in Talim nurse program," I asked again to Alicia, now I nicknamed Alice.

Alicia seems to brighten up as she said, "R-really? I'm a freshman in nurse program as well! Thank goodness I can make a friend here…"

I was surprised by how she looked honestly glad that she met me. Alice looked cute and all after all, I'm sure a lot of people wanted to know about her more. Her shy nature is quite too much since it seems that she was afraid to talk with other. Maybe it was the cause?

"Err… Stella? Did I say something weird?" Alice asked in concerned tone.

"Ah, eh? N-no… it's just that… nevermind. Anyway, where will you go?" I replied trying to put down my thinking pose. I had a bad habit of thinking really deeply when something bugs me. That made other girl from my junior high think I'm a boring girl who think too much. I swear Altair serious attitude is contagious!

Alice seems to buy my answer and said, "I'm thinking of going to library but…" as she stopped in the middle of her sentence trailing down along her thought.

I can think of what is the continuation since she looked _very _messy. Causatively I asked, "Could it be that… you got lost?"

Alice hung her head low and nodded a little saying, "When I walked around the dormitory to look for library, when I knew it I'm in the middle of Fennmont… and when I tried to found my way to Talim, I ended in Barnauer Highway… I'm just barely escaping the monster and somehow managed to go back to dorm by now…" she explained with a low tone.

I laughed nervously, that is one bad case of getting lost. I know that Fennmont is big but it isn't that big to get lost until in the middle of Barnauer. I'm surprised she even can go back even with the 'somehow' in her sentence.

But that made me curious at how she managed to get here even before the Opening Ceremony. I couldn't imagine it at how she could even go to this place so instead I offered, "I'm going to Library as well. Want to go there together?"

Alice seems to be happy and said, "Won't I be problem? N-no, I mean… is it okay for you?" she asked with a bright face brimming with happiness.

I can't just shake this kind of people so I said, "Of course not! Now let's go before we waste more time here. I'm going to introduce you to someone as well!"

* * *

**I tried changing my style on writing dialogue. What do you think of it? Do I need to fix it? Did you prefer the old one or the new one? And would you point out my mistake in grammar? And more importantly, would you like to leave some review?**

**Oh and the necklace is actually one of Tales of Series Accessory - Series 3. I really want that kind of necklace~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Yup, now onto the chapter 3~ okay, most of my reader said that the new one is better so from now on I will switch my writing to it. It will take some times to redo the other chapter but oh well, if it is for the better why not?

Anyway, now that I'm talking, let's get on to the story and please enjoy the story! **I still appreciate review and pointer on my grammar mistake since I'm not a native~**

* * *

**Altair POV**

* * *

I had just done unpacking my stuff so I decided to get some gist of the dormitory building when I stumbled upon one of the least person I expected to see here. A little bit further from my place I saw another boy standing with that irritating smile on as if waiting for me to come out any time.

He wore a standard Elympios clothes with grey color and also black pants. He had brunette short hair which looked more like a bed-head or just a try on a hair style which gone wrong. I frowned at his sight since he is one of the people who had an eye for my sister.

He dashed to my direction and with an expression which always made me want to send him to another planet, he said, "Where is Stelly? She is here right?"

I sent him a look as I said, "You don't know when to give up huh, Kevin Svent?"

He is Kevin, Kevin Svent, the first son of Aunt Leia with Uncle Alvin. First thing about him, he is in love with my sister. And to add it up, he is annoying as hell when he asked for my permission to date her. It's not like Stella know that she already got an admirer which is also our childhood friend since I always protect her.

"I'm not going to give up if it's about Stelly even if a brother with sister-complex is on my way!" Kevin replied with a determined tone and expression.

See? He is annoying.

I crossed my arms in front of me and with annoyed tone I asked, "So, what bring you here?"

It's not that I don't know why he is here. After all, there is only one reason this reporter-going-to-be is here. As if he knew what I'm thinking he laughed slightly and said, "It's obvious! I'm here to look for Stella!"

As if I don't know that. I only rolled my eyes in exasperation and walked past him saying, "Look for her by yourself!"

"Hey, hey, Al, don't give me such kind of response! At least bring me on a tour about Talim! You are student here right?" Kevin tried to convince me with so he could stalk me after all, what Stella always do first is looking for me.

I quickly turned around and shouted, "Like I will do that so get the hell out!"

* * *

I walked to library by instinct and the most annoying childhood friend ever live in the earth followed me despite my effort to shoo him away. I think my veins popped out around my forehead as he asked me about Stella on and on. There is no way I will let this man get Stella, not now, not ever.

Kevin somehow managed to get inside the library which was supposed to be student-only but I could care less about how he managed. At least there were some saving factors by being in library. One of it is that Kevin couldn't speak loudly while the other is I get to read book. I took some books on medical stuff and also about Spyrite which my father department wrote.

I was reading my book leisurely trying to ignore Kevin's annoying nagging, when I heard Stella's voice ringing inside my head. I always get this kind of feeling whenever she is looking for me (twins connection maybe?) so I instantly looked up and looked at the library entrance.

Just as I looked to the entrance, Stella and someone that I don't know of appeared inside the library. I get the feeling that Kevin got hyped up since Stella is here that I could only rolled my eyes in thought. But honestly, I was more intrigued at the girl beside her.

That girl had light blue hair like the color of sky and to add it up, she has aquamarine eyes which matched her hair. She is a little bit shorter than Stella but I guess that girl is tall in general since Stella is the tallest girl in junior high before. But I guess if I compare her to Stella, she is more in the cute side rather than beautiful, the type that Stella like although Stella didn't swing that way.

Stella seems to notice me when she looked around. That girl quickly hid herself behind Stella and only looked at me from behind her. I clearly saw that Stella tried to talk to her about something, maybe about me or about the annoying evil beside me. In one way or another, she managed to walk side by side with Stella as they approached to my seat.

"Who is she?" I asked instantly when Stella and that girl sat down on the seat across of us. Kevin sat in front of Stella and that girl sat in front of me.

That girl seems to feel that she is addressed and with a clumsy gesture she stands up and then bow down deeply to me before saying, "I-I'm… I-I mean… my name is Alicia… Alicia Sardonyx…"

Stella smiled before saying, "We met in the hallway and we become quick friend. She went on my department as well so my dear brother Altair please takes a good care of her okay?"

I looked at her skeptically and then looked at this Alicia who trembled as she sat on the chair uncomfortably. I quickly let go of my sigh, placing the book on my hand before offering it to Alicia saying, "I am Altair Mathis. I'm Stella brother and my major is medical study nice to meet you. From now on please take a good care of my sister."

She quickly looked at me and then to my hand as she slowly take it and shook my hand lightly as she said, "N-nice to meet you as well… b-but I think Stella will be the one taking care of me more than the backward… so I'm sorry for the problem…"

This girl is cute and shy but also an honest one I must credit her for that. I looked at Stella who grinned mischievously as if she knew that before I thought Alicia as just a normal girl. I sighed at her inner thought and looked at Alicia and said, "My sister is more of a trouble than you see. I'm sure she will invite more trouble than she intended to. So I'm going to say sorry in advance if that kind of thing happened which is more likely."

Alicia smiled weakly as if she was amused by what I just said. Stella who glared at me then said, "Okay, okay, I get it really. I'm going to try not to overdo it. More importantly, why Kevin is here?" When she mentioned her last question Stella's gaze was directed to Kevin.

I frowned at the mention of Kevin as the person himself proudly says, "It's late but congratulation on entering Talim!" said the boy which is still in his last year of junior high. I rolled my eyes at that.

Stella smiled to the annoying boy and also said, "Thank you. It's thanks to Altair sleepless night cram that I managed to enter this school!" as she then turned to me with a smile like she is saying, 'Right?' to me, she is really simple.

I knew that Stella didn't notice about this kind of stuff so she is relatively safe. But, if this boy made his move, I'm going to make sure he would get a divine punishment. But again he is good in handling weapon like staff and gun courtesy to his parents, so fighting him would be a pain in the ass.

I looked at Kevin from the corner of my eyes and clearly saw that he is quite disappointed since he knew that Stella didn't notice about stuff. Stella then proceeds on introducing Alicia to Kevin and the same cycle that happened on my introduction happened. But from what I see, Alicia seems to be happy to have new friends, did she never had one?

Stella then excused herself to get some books and Kevin tried to follow her but I prevented him from doing so by kicking his legs _slowly_. So right now, I and Kevin and also Alicia, who also stayed behind, sat in this weird silence. Kevin still whining from the pain I inflicted on him as Alicia looked at the mountain of books I took. I'm still wondering why she looked so happy for knowing another people but decided to keep it inside since Stella said that asking those kinds of things is a bad manner.

The silence which ensues between us is broken by none other than the shy girl. She cleared her tone in hesitation before asking, "E-err… Stella and… Altair is… Professor Jude Mathis children?" with an expression that made it looked like she was asking a sensitive question.

I raised an eyebrow at that. After all, I thought it wasn't sensitive or anything. It is true that bad rumor circled around since Father adopted us. But again, Father never disheartened by it so I think I shouldn't do that for Father. After all, Father really loves us.

"Adoptive children to be exact… why did you ask?" I replied before asking back the reason why she asked that kind of question.

Alicia shook her head slightly before saying again, "I… I just think your family… family name I mean… sounded familiar… and then I remembered… about Professor so…" with pauses in between the sentence.

I sighed, her pause is getting quite annoying so I said, "It's not like there is something weird with my father. And Alicia, we are friend so don't talk like I would eat you in your place."

Alicia was startled by that and Kevin butt in saying, "This person is just a weird brother who always mingled with his twin sister problem… his face is scary but inside he is just a plain weird bookworm with sister-complex problem."

Alicia made a weird and nervous face as I smacked Kevin's head with the book I'm holding. I knew it hurt quite a lot since by no meant the book is a thin one. I quickly scolded him saying, "Don't say anything about me as you please!"

I and Kevin then almost created uproar in the library (and kicked out maybe) if only we didn't hear a faint giggling beside us. We turned around and I saw Alicia covering her mouth slightly as she giggled seeing me and Kevin.

"Hehehe… you two really is funny…" Alicia said as she giggled at us who almost fought. Her head bounced a little bit as her silky hair followed her movement perfectly.

I quickly retreat my book and Kevin looked away from me. As we then settled down from the fight Alicia tilted her head cutely and asked again, "Kevin said that Altair always mingled with his twin sister problem… does it means that Altair and Stella is blood-related?"

I nodded before saying, "Father said we are blood-related, fraternal twins to be exact."

Alicia then clapped her hands together and I swore her eyes gleamed with excitement and asked, "So, do you can do things that twins can do?"

I looked at her skeptically and then asked, "Define the things that twins can do."

Alicia laughed in relaxed manner, surprisingly since just now I remembered that she was shaking just by talking with me. Maybe I could define it as easy to trust people. My thought came to close since Alicia opened her mouths to reply my question.

"Like… like… oh yeah, the telepathy in the movie! And… and was it true that you shared your thought? I always think it would be nice… I don't have twins after all! I do have an older sister and brother though," she defined with this weird sparkle inside her eyes.

I only sighed in exasperation. Seriously, this girl watched too much drama. I could hear Kevin tried to hold his laughter beside me and I could only frown at it. Alicia looked at us questioningly and just at the right time, Stella appeared with considerable stack of books which she placed on her share of the table. I knew that she wondered what happened since Alicia had relaxed in my presence that she asked, "What is it, what is it? What's wrong?"

Kevin took the liberty of explanation by saying, "Something like since you and Altair are twins did you have those kinds of twin privilege? You know the telepathy and stuff."

Stella had an acknowledging face while I only sighed. I begged her silently to get me out from this mess and I just knew that she noticed. Stella then explained, "I and Altair didn't have those fancy things like telepathy but, we just understand each other really well. If you asked for fancy stuff maybe is just we knew where each of us is. I always get this weird feeling when Altair is in a mess or just need my help to save some of his dignity. I think that's the stretch of the fancy thing for twin that we had Alice."

Alicia seems to be satisfied by it and Kevin only glared at me. I shrugged his glaring since I never bothered to tell him about this stuff since it was half of the reason why I always managed to find out he is trying to hit on my sister. Seriously this not logical connection is pretty handy at times.

But then I noticed the weird name calling Stella created for Alicia so I tried to clarify it asking, "Alice?" to Stella who only grinned after I said that, maybe she saw this one coming.

"Cute right? Like the one from the picture book Aunt Elize always told us when we are still toddler!" she replied with this cheerful smile of hers. She really is the cheerful one from us.

"Sorry for the logical intrusion despite it was supposed to be Al's job. Isn't Alice from the picture book is blonde?" Kevin asked as he looked at Stella with this questioning look.

Stella laughed weakly when Alicia then voiced her opinion saying, "I think if Stella likes it then I'm not going to mind being called as Alice. I think it had a nice ring as well."

This girl is too kind for her own good. Now she will witness the horror when Stella get sugar overdose. But again, Stella didn't swing that way, she is just affected by Aunt Leia's weirdness so I think I will need to clean after her mess.

We talked a little bit more until Kevin decided to finally get the hell back to Xian Du since his parents are staying there for the time being for business and stuff. It was just that we learnt that Alicia also came from Xian Du which is weird since even I could clearly says that she should have came from Elympios or something. But well, it is not my place to judge her.

Alicia Sardonyx… she is a kind-hearted albeit a little bit shy. I guess something about her family or personality hindered her on getting a friend or something. But after Stella and Alicia told me how they actually meet and the little _incident _which described Alicia air-head nature quite well, maybe that nature also hindered her for making friend. It's too bad since she is actually cute and is a good person inside. Stella is good at tracing stuff and all stuff which involve Mana manipulation so she is actually the best option of friends for those who had directional problem.

I decided to check out some of the book which caught my eyes and I can saw that Stella was intrigued with one of the book she randomly pick. I didn't see the title but I could see that Stella really want to read it so I let it go.

I was walking back to my room when I swear I faintly heard someone calling me. I stopped and looked around but there is no one around so I concluded that it was just my ears playing trick on me. But again, that voice sounded really gentle so it shouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Jude placed his hands over his ears as he whispered, "_Milla… Milla… could you hear me?_"

"_I could hear you perfectly Jude…_" another voice replied from inside of Jude's head which Jude quickly recognized as Milla's voice, or in other name his wife who is also the Lord of Spirit.

Jude smiled slightly hearing the reply. He couldn't meet yet despite the fact they missed each other. But Milla's voice soothed the pain of waiting for a little bit for him. He stood up from his working desk and looked outside of the window before saying, "_Could you connect?_" but without actually muttered it in reality. He still didn't want to be branded as a mad scientist just yet.

"_I could… it is still weak though…_" Milla replied with a saddened tone.

Jude only sighed, they still needed more Mana. It seemed that despite the success of his research, the result is still quite far away to get realized. He did have a trump card for that despite his reluctance to use it.

Jude looked up over the slowly darkening sky and asked, "_Could they do it?_"

Jude could hear that Milla is laughing slightly as if amused by his question. Jude couldn't help but smile as well hearing Milla's voice. After Milla have done laughing she finally said, "_I have no doubt at them. They will do it sooner or later since they have good brain thanks to you, Jude._"

Jude only smiled inwardly and replied, "_Well then, it seems that we could only watch them. It felt awful to watch other do adventure though,_" as he then laughed slightly just by the thought, of course he didn't meant it in reality.

Milla seems to notice that so she said, "_After everything is over, let's walk around the world again, Jude… you had tons of explanation in store for me._"

"_I understand, you can always count on me Milla. For now please get well soon, okay?_" Jude replied before he moved his hands away from his ears signaling that his call had ended. He looked around the room he owned until he saw another interesting glimpse of the event which happening.

Jude smiled at the sight before saying, "Yeah, they are our children alright…"

* * *

Yup, I inputted another character who is Leia and Alvin's kid. I knew that Alvin didn't use his real name anymore but hey, a lot could happen in the gap of 15 years. And I finally inserted Milla's talking with Jude here! They sounded suspicious so could you take a guess then? And **I'm quite tired to input this line but, could you please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Hello guys, it's nice to see you again after the bloody final~ Of course I also put up a new story though it was just a One-Shot. You might also have read it in Lost Treasure but I will remind you that I will write another Multiple-Chapter in few weeks (or when I feel like it). That story is a huge contrast of that one so I was a little bit nervous…

**Anyway, I hope you will look forward on my new story and also please have a nice read of this chapter as well~ because it's time for certain someone comeback~**

* * *

Stella waited in front of Alicia's room since they promised each other to go to the main hall together for the Entrance Ceremony. One of the reasons is to make sure _really sure _that Alicia won't get lost on her way to the main hall. And the other is so that Stella won't be alone on her walk. She needed to get used on living in separate place from her twin brother.

Stella tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for her newfound friend to finally open the door. She then just thought that maybe Alicia somehow got lost in her own room but quickly shook the thought away. It was a weird thought but… Stella couldn't help but worry.

'_It is impossible… right?_' Stella thought as she glanced over Alicia's room door waiting for the owner to burst open through it and greeted her in that cute and slightly clumsy manner.

After waiting for a while which felt like years for her, Stella decided to just enter the damned room. Hesitantly she knocked while saying, "Hey, Alice… is you inside?"

No reply was heard from beyond the door. Stella couldn't help but worry about Alicia superb air-head nature and knocked again repeating her question. Stella did it for three more times before she finally said, "Alice… I'm coming in okay?" before turning the knob of the dormitory door in front of her.

She opened it slightly and peeked in when her face quickly turned pale. The room isn't in a mess nor there was a corpse lying around the floor that she must shout of fright. It was even more terrible than that or at least for Stella.

No Alice was in sight, which she knew just by single look. The room is clean no mess whatsoever around the room. A slightly opened bath greeted her but there is no signal that it was used recently. Stella quickly ran over the window and looked around.

'_Are you kidding me?_' Stella thought before dashing out from Alicia's room and trying to somehow track the Mana of the girl.

* * *

Altair waited on the entrance of the main hall as he looked around for the sight of blue head and his twin sister. But he couldn't sight any of them and the ceremony will start anytime soon. A lot of freshmen had entered the main hall and he hated to be late.

'_Geez, Stella you must hurry up and get your legs to bring you here soon!_' Altair thought as he tapped impatiently throughout the mob of the students.

His call was in one way or another responded when he faintly saw flicker of golden hair blowing past the mob of the student. Altair sighed in relief and quietly thanked the illogical connection he had with his fraternal twin.

But when Altair could clearly see Stella, he realized something amiss. He had this urge to go and ask Stella so he ran to the direction of his sister. He could see how Stella was gasping for air and looked on his eyes in pleading manner.

Altair pieced it by himself what had happened seeing his twin sister condition. Alicia is missing and Stella couldn't find her. _Great, just great._ Altair thought to himself as he tried to reassure his sister by saying, "Don't worry, we will find her. I will look outside and Stel, look for her inside the school ground. If we don't make it for the Opening Ceremony then just skip it, understand?"

"Thank… you…" Stella breathily replied before looking around the area. She passed the code of Alicia's Mana signature to her brother before dashing away to continue on her search.

Altair messed up his head in annoyed manner, he didn't want to skip on an important Ceremony but his sister is his first priority right now. He quickly dashed out from the school in search for Alicia. Screw the Opening Ceremony for now.

Without Altair or Stella notice, a pair of eyes had watched over them from distance since the talk about Alicia had missing. She just noticed that the kids are familiar to her since they had spent a lot of time together in absence of their father. She just knew that the kids actually go to Talim if anything, not that it was unexpected.

Another voice interrupted the woman train of thought by saying, "Lady Elize, the Ceremony will start soon," the voice said with stern tone.

Elize looked at her vice-headmistress before saying, "I know that…, but, I just remembered that I had an important appointment today, will you pass the message to the other headmaster, Candice?" Elize's eyes landed on the way to the outside of the school, the direction where Altair had run off to.

Candice sighed knowing that her higher-up would ditch her again. She obviously knew that Elize's reasoning rings empty in reality but instead of pointing out, Candice said, "I understand. Please return back safe and sound."

Elize smiled kindly muttering a 'thank you' before walking away from the school ground. There is something she wanted to make sure and she is also worried about the condition of her cute students. She then reminded about the last letter she got from their parents mentioning something about how bright those two are and sighed before saying, "What Jude planned for them?"

* * *

**Altair POV**

* * *

I dashed around the city while trying to track Alicia's Mana sign. I got some response albeit weak since Alicia didn't respond me. Using pure instinct I walked through all sort of the walkway with the fading trail of the Mana guiding me.

I don't know how long I had run around the city until I finally reached a peculiar building that the name slipped away from my head. I took a few deep breaths and looked around, noticing that this place is very beautiful and breath-taking if only I didn't have someone to look for.

I looked around once more, double-checking that Alicia isn't here before moving to another part of this freaking capital. It was then I noticed a blue lock near the relatively blue lighting of this facility. I took a few recheck from up to toe when I finally positive that it was Alicia.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself with my eyes locked at her figure. If there is anything that I learn from today's event, is that I shouldn't look away from this air-head.

When I think I was quite normal I shouted, "Alicia!"

Alicia seems to notice my voice and turned around. Even from distance I could see her eyes moist of tears as she looked at me. I quickly ran to her side as she did the same to me. When we are finally near, Alicia sobbed with her head hung low and saying, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" with a depressed tone it touched some kind of nerve in me.

I sighed before patting her head gently, somehow she reminded me of younger Stella when she is still a big crybaby, I used to calm her down in this manner so I hope it will work with this girl. I tried to comfort her by saying, "It is okay Alicia… we are glad that you are okay…"

"I'm sorry… you must think that I am troublesome right? You will leave me as well, right? I-it's fine… I don't want to be a burden to you two…" Alicia said still crying with her head down on the ground.

She did have a point on that but there is no way I could leave her alone knowing that she is a walking bomb with her air-head nature. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her on a hug before saying, "You are troublesome, I guess so… but there is no way we would hate you just with this. You are less troublesome than Stella this stage of trouble is nothing for me," as I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

We remained in that position as Alicia sobbed for quite the time. I don't know did she understand my words or not but I hope she won't distance herself from Stella, my sister really need some real girl friend. At least I knew for sure we won't make it for Entrance Ceremony but I guess it won't hurt to miss a ceremony or two.

I called for Stella in my head, hoping that she would come to this place since I found Alicia already. I'm being illogical but this illogical connection is pretty handy and had more than 70% probability to connect so I trust it quite the amount.

"So you run to this place…" a voice surprised me from behind as I still comfort Alicia from her simple mistake.

I quickly turned my head around with Alicia still around my arms and found my mouth to be wide open as I saw who it is. Alicia seems to calm down as she released herself from me, making my arms to be free once more. In surprised tone I said, "A-aunt Elize?!"

Aunt Elize only smiled as she peered at Alicia who was half-hidden from Aunt's vision. Aunt Elize then lightly commented, "Am I in a way… being a hindrance?" with a teasing smile on.

I felt my cheek heating up and I quickly protested, "A-aunt Elize!"

Aunt Elize stifled a laugh before saying, "Skipping your Entrance Ceremony to be with a girl? Jude... I mean your father will cry when he know this."

'_This is beyond ridiculous!_' I thought as I sighed before turning my head sharply to the side. I still could hear Aunt Elize giggle when I did that though.

Alicia who was half-hiding behind me since before then softly asked, "E-err… are you two… acquaintance?"

Aunt Elize looked at Alicia and then she smiled gently before introducing herself by saying, "Sorry for the late introduction. My name Elize Lutus, I'm not birth Aunt of Altair and Stella albeit they called me Auntie. I'm used to be Stella's teacher as well, nice to meet you."

"M-my name… Alicia Sardonyx… I-I just become friends with Stella yesterday… pleased to make you acquaintance," Alicia replied before bowing deeply to Aunt Elize.

I saw the same sparkle that I saw from Stella's eyes inside Aunt Elize's eyes. I rolled my eyes in thought when I felt a ringing inside my head. I looked around as I spotted Stella coming in a few minutes. Oh joy, two sugar-overdosed fan girls moment on the way I guess.

Just as soon as I finished the thought of how dreadful the moment will be, Stella appeared around. She had her eyes casted on Alicia as soon as she reached this place, not even batting an eyelash on me, her brother. She then eagerly called, "Alice!" as she tackled the poor girl on a tight hug.

"S-Stella… I'm sorry…" Alicia barely muttered as Stella locked the poor girl on a bear hug, Stella is a pretty strong girl.

"Geez, you made me worried! Are you okay? Did you hurt anywhere else? Could it be that even Al is scolding you?" Stella asked repeatedly as she rocked Alicia's shoulder back and forth in quite the speed. Leave it to Stella to exaggerate things.

I only noticed the last part of Stella's question when Aunt Elize replied that question for Alicia by saying, "No, no, our good little Al didn't scold Alicia like you suspected. In fact they are in a very good term I think I am being a hindrance when I spotted them together," as Aunt Elize had a meaningful smile on her face when she looked at me.

Oh joy.

I barely registered what had happened as Stella started rocking my body like a volcanic eruption. I didn't heed any words she mentioned during that period as well since it was so fast and jumbled all around like a badly tuned radio. Maybe it is also due to the fact that I didn't bother to listen on her rambling.

What saved me from this pure torture is Aunt Elize who said, "But really, you really pick some sort of facility to stop at."

All of us turned our attention to Aunt Elize as she gazed at the facility with a small smile on her face. Stella took the liberty of asking the question by saying, "What do you mean by that, Auntie?"

Aunt Elize smiled slightly before saying, "This place is Laforte Research Center… but for Altair to not notice this building first hand, did you slip on your study lately or could it be that you are dazzled by Alicia that you forget about it?"

"Auntie, please just get on to the point… and for that one, I'm just in a hurry since Stel wanted me to find Alicia as soon as possible," I countered with both my arms on my chest.

"Al, that's not a good manner that you use on someone older than you!" Stella quickly scolded me as she pinched the side of my arms and twisted it quite painfully to add, I could imagine my face contorted because of it.

Aunt Elize laughed slightly before she continued her talk saying, "I see you two are still as close as before. Anyway, this place is a historical place for your parents… I guess I can safely say that much to you two."

I and Stella expression quickly changed into one of surprise. We knew that aunt Elize is close to Father, but I don't know that she is also close to our parents. She had quite the amount of photograph inside the album Father gave us, but I didn't think that aunt Elize was related with our parents.

Somehow, either I or Stella managed to ask question to aunt Elize when Alicia somehow said, "What do you mean by historical place?" with a serious tone I didn't know of.

Aunt Elize seems to notice that there is a third party between us. She then looked at us in approval and we nodded, believing Alicia that she won't exploit this information. Aunt Elize had this knowing look before saying, "In this place their destinies intertwine."

* * *

Weird chapter is weird~ yeah, Alicia is capable of getting lost from her room and then to the outside of the school ground… somehow. Stella and Altair come as a pair since their personality complements each other, and as you know, unlike Jude, Altair is rude and need Stella to beat some sense to the bookworm. **Well, I love writing how the twin acted so I hope you will leave me some review~**


End file.
